Talk:Car Fort City! Gamesave by Daydreamdirty
Updates 1. Finished with the new player home in Eastern Georgetown. Most everything is there to make a comfortable player home in a style of that of Dukov's place and that of Paradise Falls. What is unique about this player home is that I added an entire hallway and a room in the back where I put a merchant and the megaton butler there to help keep you supplied. I added 2 more super mutant variants in there so you'll have to fight for your player home first before you can claim it. UPDATE 3.0: I added a few more items to the place, but not much more as it is pretty good as it is currently. Only odd thing that you'll notice is that I super-sized the door leading to the merchant and Mr. Wadsworth so it looks funny and it clips into the wall when opened. As mentioned before Wadsworth- your Megaton butler and a merchant are in the back part of the building- where i specifically added a room just for them. Since there is no nav-mesh there, no one can follow you and the super mutants don't spawn back there so there's really no reason to worry. Doesn't really matter as the 2 in the back are restrained and can't move anyway. 2. In the open area closest to the stairwell inside of the Midship Deck in Rivet City, I cleaned out and turned into a player home. If you go around the door completely on the other side that goes out to Rivet City, you'll see that I added a room with a merchant and a Sentry to guard his stuff (90% finished in that room) Also opened the inaccessible room and opened up the 3 empty and boarded up stalls down in the marketplace. I'll add a doctor and a merchant down there later. UPDATE 4.0: The room is currently fixed up properly and mostly filled out with the butler from Ten Penny Tower (the robot who sells drinks) along with different and various alcohol lined up on a shelf next to the counter. I have some more space to add some other items for which you can steal if you like. (Added some cut content including a food sanitizer incase you didn't already have one.) 4. I've managed to fix up Uncle Roe's house in Canterbury Commons completely. Now most of the trash is cleaned up, the 2 hallways with the broken doors opened up and replaced with more hallways and locked doors (2 locked doors on each side of both corridors) and lastly I opened up the boarded off room at the top of the stairs on the left to be used later for storage and maybe even a player home. (Technically it's 100% finished and fixed up, but if need be, there is some more room to add a few more items and furniture. The room is fixed up since Canterbury Commons is... a great place to stay at, is convenient, has fairly large (and expandable) hallways and lastly is indoors so there is no need to worry about tripping any invisible activation lines or even the encounter between the "Hero" and the "Villain" outside. UPDATE 5.0: I will also make the added in hallways more realistic by adding in several "traps". Might even throw something in at the end to make it worth your while. 5. I've now managed to fix up the area in the destroyed bus right outside of Cutter's clinic in Paradise Falls so that it is a player home. I've added a few weapons, items and generally made it be a cozy but small player home. Number of Hours spent ingame. Current: 57+ (Includes time spent before backtracking through mistakes) List of Locations that I've finished currently 1. Abandoned Car Fort (100% finished) 2. The La Maison Beauregard building in Georgetown (100% finished) 3. RCHangarDeckMid (midship deck) (100% finished) ;Room for 1 more stall and NPC to be added; I already added a merchant and junkie. UPDATE 6.0: Re-added the merchant, junkie and pretty much everything else since I had to backtrack through my gamesave. Slightly minor setback which was fixed. Also added several surprises which you can steal if you like on the desk nearby. 4. Uncle Roe's house in Canterbury Commons (100 % finished) 5. Cutter's Clinic in Paradise Falls (100% finished) Only thing to note is that Ymir outside of the destroyed Bus might kill the bartender and to counter that, I've used the TCAI and the TAI commands so when you officially visit Paradise Falls for the first time, you should still be able to witness the Bartender being killed as normal. Places I will work on turning into Semi/ Player Homes (As for right now, working on the manhole to Bethesda Underworks. Just adding a few more enemies to that area and a temporary sleeping place there since it is a relatively small area.) 1. Abandoned home (Grayditch) 2. Rockopolis (will change the contents around as it's too organized, too neat) 3. Underworld (room for a player home- or at least a bed anyway) 4. DLC areas such as one of the Inn rooms in Point Lookout. I have to be careful as there's some areas which will trip the game. Updated Files Update 7.5 Tues 12:40AM Dec 12 2012 Update 7.0 I Updated alot of both the webpage here talking about the Gamesave and the Gamesave itself. Added a new player home to Paradise Falls and did other minor changes to the player as well as to other NPC's and player homes. Update 7.5 I updated the gamesave to show some of my progress in the manhole to Bethesda Underworks and have converted my gamesave over to be used on the xbox. Just use Modio to save it to your profile. Hellrazordirty New change in Moderators It was First Daydream then Hellrazordirty. (TheGameTrainer account I created is still in existence but is a backup account in case I forget my password or something like that happens~ Hellrazordirty (http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Car_Fort_City!_Gamesave_by_Daydreamdirty :Please support me by downloading my Ultimate Hardcore Fallout 3 Gamesave https://docs.google.com/open?id=0ByhtYcn-O_7sZmk3XzNqUGdyRFk :here) 03:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC)) Modio 3 is needed Just to let you all know, modio 5 is currently bugged and modio 3 is what you need in order to use my gamesaves. It's stable unlike modio 4 which is a beta and modio 5 which is currently bugged. The link is http://www.game-tuts.com/community/f228/solved-need-help-problem-logging-into-modio-3-0-a-124668 Another link is http://www.game-tuts.com/community/f228/solved-there-anywhere-download-older-versions-modio-124878